Huddled
by MagicTimeBear
Summary: Drabble: It's winter at the Allen's residence and Adam is cold. Kris tries to warm him up. Rated T for swearing.


**A/N: I decided to update with a small drabble. :p (It's real short dudes I'm not even kidding.)**

**This was written for a friend because she was cold and I was bored and procrastinating from writing an Adison fic (*shudder*) for another friend. haha.**

**What to expect from this story: Fluff, kisses, guy on guy action ;D**

**(Oh god I just realized how cheesy this is. lmao.)**

**Disclaimer: I own Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. I keep them in my closet and they like to play seven minutes in heaven in there. Repetitively. ;p**

**Obvious joke is a joke.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh my g-god it's f-f-fucking f-f-freezing in here!" Adam complained from the other room. He was wrapped up in Kris' Snuggie, a large red blanket draped on top – and a smaller green one, and a baby blanket that Kris had to dig from inside his bedroom closet to find – and sitting on the couch in the Allen's living room.

It was just he and Kris. The rest of the family had gone out to a lake to go ice skating. They had been invited to go with them, but Adam had kindly declined – something about being too clumsy – and there was a moment where Mama Allen almost cancelled the plans completely, not wanting to be rude, but Kris insisted that they go on and have their fun; he'd stay here with Adam.

Kris just shook his head from the doorway when he saw Adam sprawled on the couch, shaking like one of those small dogs that those hair-dyed-blonde California girls, with their plastic surgery and large sunglasses, would carry around. "You look pathetic." He laughed, when Adam looked up at him, glaring at Kris and his one sweater and a pair of jeans ensemble.

"A-A-Aren't y-you freezing?" Adam asked, pulling the blankets closer to him.

Kris shrugged. "Not really. I'm used to it."

"W-W-Why is it snowing? I thought this was the south!" Adam pouted.

"It's still the middle of winter, Dude." Kris replied, smiling. "This isn't L.A."

"Sh-sh-shut up." He shot another glare in Kris' direction before pulling the red blanket completely over his head. _Probably ignoring me_, Kris sighed.

There was a sudden beeping coming from the kitchen and Kris moved to go back in there.

"What are you making?" Adam's voice came, muffled, from somewhere amongst the pile of blankets, making Kris stop in his tracks.

"You'll see." He left the room, leaving just Adam and the cold.

"All you had to do was just tell me." Adam mumbled, bitter, mainly from the cold, but also because he didn't want to be left alone.

Being from Southern California, It's not that easy coping with the cold; fifty eight degrees was considered an appropriate time to wear a scarf and a thick jacket. Adam remembered the times when his mom would cuddle up with him on days like that. They would watch movies together and light a log in the fireplace… He briefly considered calling her, but he didn't want to seem like a child. And he really didn't want his mom to start to think that Kris was being a bad guy.

Adam's thoughts were interrupted and his curiosity was enhanced when he heard cabinets opening and closing, clinking sounds, the fridge opening, and a sound he couldn't even describe properly – a sort of whooshing, but not like the wind, more like something being dispensed.

"Kris?" Adam called, still hiding underneath the red blanket.

"Yeah?"

Adam nearly jumped at how close his voice was. He pulled the blanket down from his face, the cold instantly hitting his face, but there was Kris, his beautiful Kris, holding a large mug of something topped with whipped cream. _That explains the whooshing sound_, Adam thought, smiling to himself. He realized what it was as the rich chocolaty smell it radiated wafted through the air.

Adam pursed his lips when Kris placed the mug down on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"Thank you K-Kris." He made an attempt at moving closer to him but the cold hit him from somewhere around his back and he instantly lay back to where he was. "Umm.. I'd give y-y-you a hug right now b-but.."

Kris laughed and began to move the blankets, "Well then move over."

"K-Kris?! What are you doing? You'll let the c-cold in!"

"Why are you wrapped like a cocoon?" Kris asked, ignoring him, a smile playing at his lips.

"To keep you and the cold out!" Adam whined.

Adam was pouting as Kris somehow got himself under the blankets and lying on top of Adam's chest. "Comfy?" Adam asked, rhetorically, as he pulled the red blanket over their heads.

Kris wiggled around a little, making Adam give a little gasp from the sudden friction down below – Kris smirked at this – and then gave a chuckle when he settled. "Yeah."

Adam glared down at him, "Good. I'm glad."

They stayed lying like that for who knows how long before Kris mumbled, "Are you warming up yet?"

Adam leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead before replying, "Yes. Thank you."

Kris wrapped his arms around Adam and rested his head where Adam's heart was. The constant beat was a comforting sound to him, though he was pretty sure that it was beating faster than usual. He decided not to bring it up, and instead kissed the spot where it was beating loudest.

"Umm.. Kris? I appreciate the gesture..But, that's way too much for me." It took Kris a second to realize that Adam was talking about the hot chocolate that had been left forgotten on the coffee table.

Kris smiled and spoke into Adam's chest. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I made it for both of us."

There was a pause and the next thing Kris knew, the _pitter-patter_ of Adam's heart accelerated and then his face was being pulled up by Adam's warm hands. Adam smiled down at him lovingly before repeating softly, "Yeah…us." and claiming Kris' lips in a heart-warming kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked~**


End file.
